Sometimes
by Never should have happened
Summary: "Sometimes..., you can't have everything" Percy, a young demigod that has suffered after the Giant War, has thrown away by the blinded gods. Follow his life surrounded by grief and despair as Percy claws his way to survive for someone he wasn't expecting. (Sorry for the lame summary...)


Despair... I felt a comforting darkness grasp my heart. After everything I have done for those gods... Gone. I was thrown aside like a pawn. Stripping me down of my innocents, for what? To save their sorry asses? I can feel tears slipping down my eyes... The only people that cared was my dad, Poseidon. I watched as he cried before I was kicked into a forever abyss of hell. I can still feel it burn in my brain.

*FLASHBACK*

"For punishment, of helping the Giants trying to kill my beloved wife Hera-"

"I didn't try to kill her! I was only trying to cut through the vines to open her cage and-"

"SILENCE PERSEUS JACKSON, I will not be interrupted again!" Zeus shouted.

"Anyways, and mortally killing the demigod, Annabeth. I here by demand Perseus' punishment is to supply Olympus with his life until he dies"

Murmurs spread across the room like wildfire. Poseidon hid his face, can't bearing the thought of his son's punishment.

" As all of you may know, Olympus has grown weak over the millennium, and that's because Olympus is growing old. We need a sacrifice, someone who is strong enough to release strong energy into our home." Said Zeus.

"And what better candidate is the Son of Poseidon?" Athena smirked. Obviously, with joy in her heart.

I glanced at my dad asking for help while being held back by Ares and Hephaestus. I looked at every god/goddess one last time. Getting an image of what I will do to their worthless lives when I get back.

I watched as Zeus and Hera speak in unison. I can barely pick up what they were saying. I was too mesmerized by the beauty of my tomb. It was a massive glowing sphere, radiating pure power. My day dreaming only lasted a second before feminine hands locked my arms into place. She slowly grabbed the back of my head. You would think that I would be struggling but no. Instead I was thinking of everything that happened during the war

Annabeth, the love of my life, dying in my hands after a fight with one of the giants.

My parents dying in the middle of the war, when floods of monster confronted Olympus above the Empire State Building.

"Have a great trip Perseus Jackson." The goddess behind me whispered

"Get on with it bitch." Even without turning my head, I knew it was Athena pushing me in.

I welcomed my death with open arms. As I was pushed, I glanced at my father with one last look. A look of happiness and acceptance of my death. My skin started to burn. I felt like a chili pepper exploding in someone's mouth, huh.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

I woke up to the sound of lapping waves touching my bare feet. I opened my eyes to find a moon, probably 50x bigger than the moon on earth. I looked around, I was on a puny rocky island. No bigger than a school cafeteria. I relished the sight of the beautiful moon and it's clouds. With the endless ocean seeming to hold vast mysteries.

Speaking of the ocean, the ocean felt bare. It wasn't blooming with life, not even tiny fish swimming around. There was no shallow area, just the straight darkness of the pits of the sea.

I sat there, foot in the water for what seemed like years. I thought about life, and how much I screwed up. I failed to save my parents and failed to save my friends. The look of pure terror on Leo's face when the giants broke his spine and dripped his blood for Gaea. Jason shouting for Piper to come back as she worthlessly tries to save Leo, only for her to be overwhelmed by monsters. Ultimately resulting in her death. Jason depressed because of the lost of his friends became reckless to fight Gaea, killing himself before he fought the giants. Hazel died from a mortal wound through her pocket, piercing the wooden stick now exposed to the world. She cried herself to death as Frank and her died together. Annabeth, killed by me when I was not in control of my mind.

I killed her.

I killed her.

I sat there. And cried.

Um..., hello people. First story here. So um yeah. If anyone reads this, some pointers will be nice.


End file.
